Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 35 (Wonderful)
Wonderful is the thirty-fifth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KATHLEEN gets ready for her little brother's birthday with a colourful cake and coloured candles. *CHARLI blows at a feather. *NATHAN paints a big and colourful painting. *CHARLI paints an imaginary face. *KELLIE and Chats look at the silver stars and talk about them. *CHARLI pretends to be a star. *TIM travels to meet the silver stars and they sing together. *CHARLI imagines how life would be on the silvery moon. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about four friends, one of them (Tim) washes the other's (Kathleen, Kellie and Nathan) clothes. Gallery Kathleen S1 E35.png Charli S1 E35 1.png Nathan S1 E35.png Charli S1 E35 2.png Kellie S1 E35.png Charli S1 E35 3.png Tim S1 E35.png Charli S1 E35 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E35.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns It's my little brother's birthday It's his day to play So three cheers for him, yeah Hip hip hooray! It's my little brother's birthday It's his day to play So three cheers for him, yeah Hip hip hooray! It's my little brother's birthday It's his day to play So three cheers for Jup Jup Hip hip hooray! ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Shapes in space Karaoke version of Living In A Rainbow ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Word play Diamond stars for us to see, shining down on you and me Shimmery and silver bright, shiny in the sky at night Silver light, silver bright, such a beautiful shimmery sight Shimmery and silver bright, shinny in the sky at night. Diamond stars for us to see, shining down on you and me Shimmery and silver bright, shiny in the sky at night Silver light, silver bright, such a beautiful shimmery sight Shimmery and silver bright, shinny in the sky at night. Diamond stars for us to see, shining down on you and me Shimmery and silver bright, shiny in the sky at night Silver light, silver bright, such a beautiful shimmery sight Shimmery and silver bright, shinny in the sky at night. ;Body move #03 I am a star shining bright A twinkling, shimmering light See me in the sky at night A shining, starry light. I am a star shining bright A twinkling, shimmering light See me in the sky at night A shining, starry light. I am a star shining bright A twinkling, shimmering light See me in the sky at night A shining, starry light. ;Filler song Living In A Rainbow ;Making music Shooting through the sky in a silver spaceship Up, up, up to the silver stars Shooting through the sky in a silver spaceship Listen to the music of the silver stars. Shooting through the sky in a silver spaceship Up, up, up to the silver stars Shooting through the sky in a silver spaceship Listen to the music of the silver stars. Shooting through the sky in a silver spaceship Up, up, up to the silver stars Shooting through the sky in a silver spaceship Listen to the music of the silver stars. ;Body move #04 We could bend down, touch it, see what's inside We'd dance and we'd sing, then go for a slide We could jump over craters and look all around See the man in the moon and fly down to the ground. We could bend down, touch it, see what's inside We'd dance and we'd sing, then go for a slide We could jump over craters and look all around See the man in the moon and fly down to the ground. ;Sharing stories Five in the air, let's do it together. Washing the clothes, there's lots and lots to do Big ones, small ones Clothes from me and clothes from you. Washing the clothes, there's lots and lots to do Big ones, small ones Clothes from me and clothes from you. One, two, three, four...Hi-5 One, two, three, four...Hi-5 One, two, three, four...Hi-5 Clothes from me and clothes from you. We're having fun, come on let's play Sing this song with us today. Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about birthdays Category:Ep about cakes Category:Ep about candles Category:Ep about blowing Category:Ep about feathers Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about paintbrushes Category:Ep about stars Category:Ep about seeing, watching & looking Category:Ep about day & night Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about rockets & spaceships Category:Ep about outer space Category:Ep about gold & silver Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about moon Category:Ep about clothes Category:Ep about washing Category:Ep about getting ready